Trick and Treat
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Halloween is always a scare. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: Prompt was Horror Movies. :)

* * *

It was Halloween night, and a line of storms had settled over New York, dumping rain in torrents. Kurt was happy that they'd hardly have any trick-o-treaters tonight. He and Rachel could eat the whole entire candy bucket by themselves if they wished. He opened the door to the apartment, setting down his wet bag and umbrella to dry on the towel that Rachel had surprisingly left out for him. He took the other one and wiped off his shoulders and arms. He shed his shoes, grimacing at his wet socks. He took those off and headed for his dresser and clothes rack to change clothes. He smelled popcorn in the kitchen. Rachel had the same thought he did. Move night when it was storming was always the best. He came out of the bedroom and found her standing by the microwave and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"What movie you want to watch?" he asked. "I'll go start Netflix."

"We can't," said Rachel with a sigh. "The weather must be affecting the connection. I couldn't get online."

"Huh," said Kurt. He checked his phone. He was connected to their WiFi, but there was no internet when he tried to pull up Instagram.

"The rain is pretty bad," he shrugged. "Which means the cable is probably out too."

Rachel nodded. Kurt groaned.

"And we've seen all our movies, so—"

"Sam's stuff is still in the corner," Rachel said with a shrug. "His box of movies and TV series is on top."

Kurt looked suspicious at her. "How do you know this?"

"I may have been… nosy."

"You've taken too many lessons from Santana," said Kurt. Rachel looked smug.

"Go look and see if you see anything. Although I am curious about those horror collections I had pulled out. Dad and Daddy didn't like horror movies, so I've never watched any."

"Me either," said Kurt. He went out of the kitchen and into the living room. He had barely noticed the boxes in the apartment. But then, there had been no Sam crashing on their couch. He had been grateful that out of the blue Mercedes had moved to New York. She hadn't even given him fair warning. But it had gotten Sam off their couch and snuggled up against his favorite hot chocolate as he liked to put it. Kurt shook his head and opened the box. Rachel had pulled out what looked like some interesting horror movie collections. He took the box over to the coffee table and start reading the backs. His girlfriend sat down beside him with the popcorn bowl.

"Anything good?"

"I think we could find something in tune with the holiday," said Kurt. He shifted through the movies, he finally settled on something that seemed more like supernatural than the chainsaw slashers he knew Puck and Finn had loved.

"Let's go with something spooky and not necessarily gory."

Rachel nodded and took a bite of the popcorn. Kurt put in the DVD and sat back down.

"It has been a while since we've done this."

"It has," said Rachel. She cuddled up against Kurt. "We've been on different schedules." Kurt rubbed her arm and stole a bite of the popcorn. Lightning flashed in the windows as thunder rumbled overhead. But neither was heard or seen by Kurt and Rachel, who decided that foregoing the popcorn and movie for making out during the movie sounded like much better option. Hands and mouths roamed over each other's bodies in the low lightning that plagued horror movies.

Sometime later, there was a loud pop that sounded all through the apartment building. It startled the young couple as they both sat up quickly, blinking from the complete darkness that had settled over the apartment.

"Power's gone," said Rachel with a groan as she went to straighten her shirt and bra. No power definitely put a damper on things.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a bad horror movie?" said Kurt as he lay with his back to the couch cushions. He really didn't want to fasten his pants as he grimaced.

"Do you have your phone?" he asked her.

"No, I think I left it in the kitchen," said Rachel.

"Mine's on the charger," murmured Kurt. "I'll see if I can get to the kitchen and find our scented candle lighter. That way we—"

It was then they heard a loud slam which sounded suspiciously like their large front door.

"Kurt!" hissed Rachel as she pulled him up to a seated position. "That was—"

All the sudden Kurt felt tense under her hands.

"Stay here," he said. She felt Kurt move and pick up something off the side table. Kurt had picked up several knick-knacks over the past year or so, and most of them had a good weight to them. Rachel thought she heard footsteps around her and she curled up into a small ball, hoping that she wouldn't get noticed. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Kurt followed by a scramble over something that had fell and a small chase with the definite squeak of sneakers. A hand went over Rachel's mouth and she screamed. She squirmed to break free from the grip, but something caught her attention.

"Kurt, Kurt stop! It's us!"

About that time, the power came back on and Rachel had to blink to adjust her eyes back to the brightness. And there stood Kurt, hefting the small statue in one hand while looking down at Sam Evans with a glare.

"Dude, you're scary fast in the dark."

"I am when I'm being attacked in MY OWN HOME," said Kurt. "What the—" He heard slapping and turned around to see Rachel attacking Blaine Anderson.

"Ow ow ow ow Rachel!"

"Don't do that!" she said with a huff. "You freaked me out Blaine!"

"That was supposed to be our job," said Sam as Kurt helped him up. "We were just outside the door when the power blew, so we decided to have a little fun with you two."

"That wasn't fun," said Kurt, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that was nothing like the _Scream_ movies," said Blaine, checking out his arms. "Rachel, you might want to think about trimming those nails. I have scratches."

"Serves you right," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Sorry man," said Sam. "I will never try to scare Kurt Hummel ever again."

"And Rachel Berry," said Blaine, shaking his hand. "She _bites_."

Kurt gave Rachel a look of amusement and a high-five.


End file.
